Not Alone
by SirAmbala
Summary: Kagome is stuck in the present missing her friends. Is it possible for her to find another that is in a simiar situation?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am starting a new story, when I still have a couple left to finish. This one wouldn't leave me alone so here it is…

* * *

++Kagome P.O.V.++

My name is Kagome Higarashi. On my 15th birthday I was pulled into a magical well. The magical well took me 500 years into our past to feudal Japan. It sounds crazy, but it is the truth. For the next two years I went back and forth between the two times. I played the role of constantly sick student, and Miko trying to reassemble a jewel that I broke with the help of my friends. In both times I was not fairing all that well. My grades were slipping because I was never there. In the past and evil demon seemed to always be two steps ahead of us. Finally after two years we finally won. The win did not come without a price though. After the jewel was put back together it tried to consume me. Without Inuyasha I would never have made it out. When I finally did get out I ended up in my time, and Inuyasha was sent back to his. Right, I forgot to mention that I had fallen deeply in love with the half demon during our adventure. That's right he was part demon too, but that didn't matter to me. I loved him as he was. Unlike some clay pot's I know. Don't even get me started on that. Anyway, so I ended back in the time I was born feeling very heart broken and out of place. The well closed behind Inuyasha, and I wasn't able to get back to him. To top it off I had become accustomed to the past, and found it hard to become a normal school girl again.

For the first week I was back I tried the well every morning. After a while it went to once a week, then once a month. I eventually just gave up because it was making it harder and harder on me. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about them or the place I was ready to call home, but I knew I would never have a chance here if I kept trying to go back. After that I started engrossing myself in my studies to try and forget the pain that was always in my heart. In the time that I had been away I had grown close to my friends in the past and away from my friends in the present. Once I was back full time I couldn't get close to them again, they had no clue the pain I was in.

As time went on I became a loner and concentrated solely on my studies. A year after I came back my class got a new student. Her name was Chihiro, and she was sent from her old school because she was supposed to be crazy. Naturally I found all this out from my classmates who enjoyed gossiping. The second the girl walked into the classroom I knew something was different about her. Not the bad kind of different either. In the years that I had been in the past my spiritual powers had increased as I learned more and trained more. Lady Kaede taught me much while I was there. I could sense the girl's aura before she even walked into the room. She had a high amount of spiritual power. I could tell it was untrained though. This made me more curious about her; it was possible it was her high amount of power that had to do with her so called craziness.

After a short introduction the teacher told the girl to come and sit next to me. Seems like luck was on my side that day, that way I got to learn more about her. When she sat down at the desk to the right of mine I introduced myself. She looked surprised at first, but after a few seconds said hello as well. Later that day at lunch I found her sitting alone, so I asked if I could join her. That was the beginning of our friendship. After that day I went from being the workaholic I had become since returning home, to the girl I had become while in the past. I soon learned that Chihiro had been called crazy because she at the age of ten had taken up a passion for painting. I was confused as to why that was a bad thing until she showed me the room of her apartment. The walls were covered with paintings of mysterious looking creatures and a reoccurring boy and a green and white dragon. She seemed to be anticipating my reaction. I just smiled and said they were beautiful and that people we stupid for judging her for her passion. She seemed relieved and happy by my response. It was at that point where we both knew the friendship we had was something special.

In the months that followed we grew closer than ever. She began telling me the stories behind her paintings, and I told her the legends of my shrine. She loved myths and legends as much as I did. It wasn't until the day of my 18th birthday that things changed. It was the three year anniversary of falling into the well, and the hardest day of the year for me. I didn't go to school that day for that reason. Chihiro was helping me heal, but I still longed for the one I loved and the friends who had become my family. It was days like these that I wasn't sure that I could go on. I sat most of the day under the Sacred Tree crying for that which I had lost. It was there that she found me…

++Normal P.O.V.++

"Kagome…Kagome, what's wrong?"

"…"

Chihiro had gotten Kagome her homework because she had been absent from school. She had made the trek from school to the Sunset Shrine. As she had made it to the top of the steps she had found her friend kneeling on the ground in front of the Sacred Tree crying her eyes out. Kagome wouldn't respond to anything. Chihiro did all she could for her friend, she held her as the girl cried and cried. After a good amount of time had passed the crying girl started mumbling something.

"Inuyasha, why…why did u leave me?"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"The legend, all of it was true…"

"Wait, what legend? What is true?"

"You are going to think I am crazy."

"Ha, look who you are talking to."

"I told you the legend of the Shikon Jewel. The one that involved a magical well, a thousand year old tree, the half demon, the monk, the demon slayer, the kitsune kit, the broken jewel, and the evil demon that wanted the jewel."

"Yeah, I remember that one. What about it?"

"What I didn't tell you is that I was the Miko from the legend. Exactly three years ago today Mistress Centipede pulled me down the well. I found Inuyasha, the half demon, attached to the Sacred Tree by a single arrow. Later the jewel was pulled from inside me, and Inuyasha woke up from his sleep. I was the one that shattered the jewel, and with the help of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou we put it back together. In the end we defeated Naraku. I was sent back here and the well was sealed. I've been separated from all of them since then, and its days like these that I don't know if I can go on…"

"I know it hurts, but you will get through it."

"Huh?"

"I should know. It has been eight years since I was separated from Haku and the others in the Spirit World."

"I guess you sitting next to me that one day was fate."

"Yeah I guess it was. Were just a couple of crazies that have had amazing adventures that no one knows about."

"Well at least now we have each other. It is nice to have someone to talk to about my adventures. Thank you. You're a big help."

"Ha, no problem. That is what friends are for."

"That they are. Which reminds me. I could train you if you liked."

"Train me?"

"Yeah, I noticed the first time I met you that you have high spiritual powers. It would be a good idea if you could control them. Having that much untamed power can cause problems."

"Wow…yeah I guess. I'd like to be stronger so Haku won't always have to protect me when I see him again."

"So you are going to see him again?"

"Yep, he promised. I just know he will keep his promise. That is why I paint him and the others, so I don't forget them. I also wear this hair tie that my friends made me. Granny always said that you never truly forget something."

"She seems much like Lady Kaede. She was very wise and the one that taught me everything that I know. You should have seen me when I first went there. I can't tell you how many times I almost hit Inuyasha with one of my arrows."

"I bet he didn't like that."

"Oh no he did not; he called me stupid more times than I can count!"

"That's not very nice."

"Yeah it wasn't, but that was Inuyasha. You just had to get to know him."

"It is funny; most people didn't like Haku because he could be cold. To me though he was a completely different person."

"That is how Inuyasha was with me as well. He was a little rough around the edges, but that was him. And I loved him because of that."

"Same with me. Sometimes I can't believe that I fell in love at the age of ten."

"I know what you mean."

"Kagome, dinner. Chihiro you are welcome to eat with us if you want."

"Race you there!"

"You will never win, I chased all over Japan for two years!"

It was on this day that two friends learned each other's deepest secrets, which which no one else knew about. Their lives were not intertwined even more, what the future will hold no one can know. What is known though is that the two have finally found another that understands them on a level no one else could.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. I really like how it came out. Please excuse any spelling/grammar issues, I don't have a beta. So tell me what you think. Should I continue it or leave it as is. I'm undecided at the moments. Hit that little button down there and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I have decided to continue the story. Same as always, I don't own anything.

* * *

++Kagome P.O.V.++

Since the day that Choir found me under the Sacred Tree things have been going great. For once in both our lives our deepest secrets can be shared. I feel the pain in my heart lessen, and my loneliness disappear. I still miss my friends from the past, but I don't let it consume me like I once did. We have taken to training every day after school for a few hours. She is a quick learner and has come a long way. We've worked on everything from archery to swordsmanship to meditation. It has been almost a year since my break down and we are both much stronger than before. Today is the day that we put our younger years behind us, and get ready for our futures. It is graduation day from high school. For the rest of the student body it means time to pick a career and go to school for said career. For Chihiro and me it is something totally different. Neither of us wants anything to do with this place, and don't plan on going to school for something that can never make us happy. We are the outcasts of our class because we don't speak of anything but myths and legends, and have nothing to do with what they call reality. It has been decided that her and I will be taking over shrine activities for my grandfather as he is getting old.

So now here we are making our way to our seats so that the ceremony can begin. I feel it will be long and boring. It is a good thing Chihiro is next to me, or I would lose what is left of my sanity. I can't help but be worried. For the past week both of us have felt fluxes in power. There are few times I could swear I felt a demonic aura, but it vanishes almost instantly. I decided not think about it, well that was until there was a very big explosion not far from the stage.

++Normal P.O.V.++

KABOOM

There was many screams from the crowd as students, faculty and guests made a run in any direction away from the explosion. One battle hardened Miko and her friend were the only ones that ran in the direction of the explosion. High amounts of spiritual power and demonic power could be felt from where the explosion took place.

When they both got to the area what they saw astounded them. One very failure green and white dragon and a humanoid figure with long silver hair were seen fighting something that had given nightmares to Kagome for years.

Kagome stopped in her tracks with a very fearful expression on her face.

"It…can't be…"

"What?!"

"That is Naraku."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'd know that evil smirk anywhere."

"Great, like graduation day wasn't bad enough."

"True, but at least this is more interesting. It worries me though. We had enough trouble defeating him the last time, and if he finds out I still have the jewel."

"So we have to be careful. This is what we have trained for after all."

"I know, but last time things were different. Inuyasha was here."

"I know you miss him, but if u doesn't fight now you may not live to see him again. Plus I've heard how much pain and suffering that guy caused, we can't let that happen now."

"You're right, let's go kick some demon ass!"

"That's the Kagome I know!"

Both girls moved from their hiding place and went to find somewhere to change. Since the beginning of their training they had been keeping their supplies on them just in case. Once they found a storage shed they changed into their battle attire. They both wore garbs of a Miko and carried a bow and katana on them. Not long ago they had gone to and old sword shop and found two swords that were supposed to be cursed, but turned out to have some very old magic in them that worked well with their spiritual powers.

The other two that were fighting the supposed to be dead demon did not seem to be faring well. Even with their combined power he was getting the better of them. The silver haired one kept sending attacks with his sword, but they had been battling for many days and even he was nearing his limit. His dragon companion was faring worse. They both knew they would not be the victors of this battle should things keep going as they were. With a laugh another round of poison hit both of them, and it was affecting them greatly. As soon as it had come though it disappeared. Both looked to each other and then to a single arrow that had hit the ground in front of the spider demon. They then looked to what used to be a school to see two girls wearing miko garbs that were green instead of the usual red. One seemed surprised by the affect of the arrow, while the other had another arrow notched ready to fire. The spider demon looked stunned.

"It is not possible. Wench explain yourself!"

"I will not explain anything to the likes of you. I have seen all the suffering your presence in the world caused before, I will not stand by and let it happen again! Now die!"

The notched arrow was shot and accompanied by another from the other girl. The first arrow broke through the barrier the demon had tried to put up hastily. The other arrow shot him hard. In a cry of hatred he disappeared.

"Damn, looks like some things never change. He ran away again."

"Wow is all I have to say to that."

The sliver haired one ran with inhuman speed to the miko. Kagome looked up in surprise as he towered over her.

"Miko, you will explain yourself to this Sesshomaru."

"Umm…Kagome do you know him?"

"Ha…umm yeah. He is Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the west and Inuyasha's half brother. I don't believe it, what are you doing here?"

"You will answer my question wench, how are you not dead? You are nothing more than a normal wench are you not?"

"Well it seems like there is still a stick up your ass. The bone eaters well is how, and yes I am a normal human."

"What does the well have to do with anything?"

"The jewel allowed me to travel through the well back to the feudal era. That is how I met your brother and you for that matter."

"Hn"

"I have not seen a human that possessed that much power in a very long time. Not since ancient times in fact. You sent him running with two arrows."

"Him running is nothing new. As to my power, it was needed."

"Needed for what?"

"Umm…wait hey Chihiro are you okay?"

"Ha…Haku?"

The one that had been talking to Kagome stiffened not at the sound of his name, but of the name that the miko had said. A name that had haunted his dream for eight years, and the one he so wished to fulfill the promise to. Things had been busy in his world ever since he had been released. He had not had time to search for her.

"Haku, is that you?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"If you are here and not at the bathhouse, then you must be free. You promised we would see each other again. Why have you not come to find me? I have missed you and Lin, Granny and everyone so much. I came back and they called me crazy. My only way to remember you was through paintings. I moved from school to school and never made friends. That was until I met Kagome here. She turned out to be a lot like me, but I always missed you…"

The river dragon quickly pulled the now crying girl into his arms. Something he had wanted to do since he told her not to turn around all those years ago in the field.

"Chihiro, my dear Chihiro. I am so sorry for the pain that you have felt. It killed me every day that I could not come to you. Yubaba had to end my contract but then things in the spirit world became terrible. A demon by the name of Naraku started causing trouble. He had been hiding there since some 500 years ago. The ones that run the spirit world sent me to seek hope from the remaining demons. It was unknown that any humans had the strength to defeat this demon. He is said to have wreaked havoc many years ago and caused much destruction. I went to the Lord of the West for help as he had fought this demon before. He agreed to help us and we have been fighting for many days."

"Oh Haku, I'm just glad to finally see you again."

"And I you, but here is not a safe place to talk. We will need to find a safe place to hide and regain our strength for the time being. The question is where we can possibly go."

"You are welcome to come to my home. My family runs a shrine not far from here, once there I can raise a barrier until we figure out our next plan of attack and the both of you have recovered."

"This Sesshomaru is not in need of your protection Miko."

"I was there during the final battle if I do recall. Even with your amazing strength you have a limit as well. Naraku took a lot out of you that time, you have been fighting far longer this time and without the help or your brother and my friends."

"Hn"

"Then it is decided then, we will go with you to this shrine. Are you sure you possess the strength to construct and keep a barrier that is strong enough to hide us?"

"Do not underestimate me please, I have been training a lot and have good reserves."

"Okay then. Lead the way."

With that the four of them headed for Sunset Shrine unsure of that their futures held.

* * *

A/N: Okay here is chapter two, hope you enjoyed. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Disclaimer is same as always.

* * *

It had been a day since Naraku's reappearance and the group had made themselves at home. Demon and dragon were back to full strength and were planning their next attack. Kagome had taken to meditating and light training to keep her mind focused to maintain the barrier. She was in no way the novice she had once been, but she was no expert either. She had the power to maintain a barrier, but her focus was lacking without years of normal training a priestess would go through. Kaede had taught her some while she was in the past, the rest she had learned in scrolls found in her shrine. After much pestering from the stoic demon lord she told him just exactly what had happened the day she left, and how she even got to the past in the first place. Haku and Chihiro hadn't been more than a foot apart since they were reunited. He told her of things from the spirit world, and she about her life the last eight year.

"So you met her last year when you moved to a school in this area?"

"Yeah. She was the first to ever not think me crazy. Eventually she told me of her adventures, and I told her of mine. It was good to find someone that could finally understand me."

"I can imagine. What are these adventures? I must say I am surprised she knows Sesshomaru. He runs the biggest corporation in Japan, but is known for his intolerance for humans and thus barely associates with them."

"I don't believe that it is my story to tell. I suggest you ask Kagome."

"Barely associates is an understatement. You're talking about the same guy that would slay entire armies for simply being in his way."

"In the past maybe, but things are different now. The remaining demons have gone into hiding. How is it that you even know him?"

"That is a long story, and one that we do not have time for. Let's make this simple. Do you know the story of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Why yes. Everyone with any knowledge knows it."

"Then that makes things easier. The mysterious miko in that story is me. At the age of 15 a demon came from the Bone Eaters Well and pulled me into the feudal era. There I met a half demon by the name of Inuyasha who just so happens to be Sessshomaru's half brother. That is how we met. I am the reincarnation of Kikyou and the jewel was inside me at birth. I shattered it on accident and that started our journey. We were joined by a kitsune kit, a demon slayer, and a monk. We made other friends and eventually we fought Naraku who searched for the shards as well. In the final battle we thought we destroyed him, which I suppose he somehow escaped. I was sent home and haven't been able to go back."

"That explains much. Now a better question, do you still possess the jewel?"

"Yes. I am its protector. I failed once to protect it, but I will not again. That is why I have trained hard. Naraku will not have his dirty hands on it again."

"Strong ones from you girl, but you were barely a help in the final battle. You almost got my brother killed many times for being weak."

"I assure you that I am not as weak as before. Please Sesshomaru do not underestimate me. You barely know me, and I am not the same person I was before. I was young and naïve about the world around me. Being in the past has changed me, and my philosophy on the world. I have trained hard so that I can protect the jewel."

"Big words from such a small girl. Perhaps though that is the reason the half breed protected you so."

"He protected me of his own choosing, it is also what gave him the ability to use his father's fang. If I do recall the only reason the sword smith reforged your sword was because you had learned compassion. We all saw the change that Rin caused in you. I know that you are not the same cold demon you once were either. So from today out can we move past what has happened before and start anew? I wish to call you an ally once more, but on more than just a convenience base this time."

"As you wish miko. I will try to keep an open mind. If anything in the years since then I have learned that there are a select few humans that prove useful to me. Do not let me down. I am not my brother; I will not protect you if you fall behind."

"I wouldn't expect you too. I am more than able to protect myself now."

"Well Kagome I must say that your are the first to get him to talk so much."

"Hn"

"Well let's make battle plans shall we, we don't have time to lose."

"Kagome is right. I've heard the stories. I'd rather not see that happen to this place. These people have no means of protecting themselves."

++Later that night++

Kagome couldn't sleep and decided to go to the once place that could comfort her. Sitting in front of the Sacred Tree she put her hand on it and allowed her memories to cloud her mind. It wasn't often she did this, but it was the one thing that kept her going. She knew in her heart that one day she would be reunited with her beloved half demon.

"It's been almost two years now Inuyasha. I wonder what you are doing. Have Sango and Miroku gotten married, and had kids? Is Shippou growing. Chihiro has finally been reunited with Haku. She lasted eight years until they were reunited. It's only been a couple for me, and sometimes I don't know if I can go on. I want so badly to come home. I miss you and the others, but here feels so foreign anymore. I want open spaces and clean air. I've been training, so that you won't have to protect me anymore. I miss you being at my side all the time. I miss…Oh God's I just miss you. The day you left I was so scared I wasn't thinking and it caused me to lose you. I've tried but the well won't let me back to you. And now Naraku is back and I don't have you or the rest of our friends to help."

Chihiro had trouble sleeping as well. She went outside to see her friend crouched in front of the Sacred Tree. She saw movement to the left and turned to see a being with silver hair making their way over to Kagome. Thinking it an intruder she went to attack. Before she could move I hand held her in place.

"Don't"

"What, she is in trouble."

"No she is safe. No one entered the barrier. His aura is not threatening. Just wait and see what happens."

"Oh…okay."

The figure made its way over to the grieving miko.

"Oh Inuyasha, why can't you be here now of all times with me. I don't know if I'm strong enough to take him on again. Not without you."

"What made you think that you had to face this alone?"

"...please tell me I am not dreaming."

"Turn around wench."

Swiftly Kagome stood and turned around to face the one that had made her heart ache for more than those two years. The one that she had been wanting to see for what seemed like forever. He looked the same. Silver hair with two dog ears atop his head. Same fire rat robe, with tetsuaiga in its usual place. The only thing that was different was his eyes. Gone were the ones that hid all emotion. In place were ones that held longing and something that looked a lot like love. It only took a second for her to launch into his arms and bury her head in his robes. How they had both longed to be able to hold one another. It was many moments before the loosened their grip and spoke.

"Inuyasha, you came back."

"Of course I did. I've tried since the well sealed, but it wouldn't let me through. Then tonight I was in the Sacred Tree and I felt your sadness and a pull from the well. I'm not sure but I just knew it would allow me to go to you this time."

"I'm so glad. I was beginning to think I would never see you again. I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again. I'm not sure if I can make it again without you."

"Nothing can keep me from you. Why are you so unhappy though? You are home with your family and your tests."

"This isn't home."

"What do you mean?"

"In my time in the past things changed. Life here became mundane and my life in the past took hold. This isn't my home anymore. Everything here is so trivial. I miss the others, my son, and especially you. I was so happy to be out of the jewel before that I didn't think properly. I lost you and my home in that instant."

"Kagome the others have missed you as well. Shippou doesn't go a day without talking about you, but most of all I missed you. You once promised you would always be by my side. I didn't realize how much that meant to me until you were gone. Not only were you gone, but a part of me went with you. There is something I should have told you before. Kikyou never held a candle to you. I was stupid and honor bound to her. I never loved her the way that I came to love you."

"Inuyasha, do you really mean it?"

"Of course wench. You know I don't say things I don't mean."

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too. I always have. I meant that I would always be by your side that is if you will still let me."

"Of course, but to do so you must know what that means."

"Yes I do. I would be honored to be called your mate."

No words were needed as Inuyasha took his mate to be in his arms and kissed her like he should have long ago. The young lovers were oblivious to their audience.

"WOOT WOOT"

"Ugh…Chihiro!"

"Nice job Kagome, you scored a good looking one!"

"What?"

"Don't mind her; she is just one of my delinquent classmates."

"Nope, my name is Chihiro. Also known as her best friend. Well at least from this side of the well. You must be Inuyasha, nice to meet you."

"Nigen, you will stop that racket immediately."

"Oh calm down Iceberg, everything is alright."

"Chihiro are you looking for a death sentence. I know you want to go to the Spirit World, but this is not the way to do so."

"Bastard, what are you doing here?"

"Sit boy"

BAM

"Wench, what was that for!"

"How many times must I tell you to use my name? As to Sesshomaru is here to help defeat Naraku for the second time. Same goes with Haku and Chihiro. Now don't do anything rash, or I will s-i-t you again!"

Haku and Chihiro looked at the to be mates with astonishment. They were quite the duo. Traveling with them must have been interesting. They also inspected the crater that the half demon made. Looks like things at the shrine were going to be livelier. Sesshomaru took his leave to the farthest side of the property. How he hated his younger brother at times.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three. Two in one day, wow I'm on a roll. Please review!


End file.
